Orodispersible tablet (ODT), orodispersible film (ODF) or oral disgrading powder is referred as an alternative administration preparation which can be administrated to a patient who is difficult to administer with a customary tablet or capsule, for example, an older patient or patient who represents a disphagia. Meanwhile, in the case of such special preparations, there are a lot of limitations in applying the special effective ingredients to it due to their inherent properties. For example, in the case of orodispersible film, there are problems that the amount of the effective ingredient which can be loaded on it is limited or the means for masking bitterness is not available to apply the drug with bitterness to it, and in the case of orodispersible tablet also has a limitation that it is difficult to apply to the drug with bitterness. Likewise, in the case of the powder, when the amount of the effective ingredient is higher, the one dose is too much and thus there is a difficulty to administer it. Also, in the case of the drug with bitterness, any separate means for masking the bitterness is needed, for example, when an inclusion compound with cyclodextrin, etc., is used, a unit cost of production is increased. Therefore, it is difficult to say that it is a proper industrial solution applicable to the real industrial site.
In particular, in the case of ODT or ODF, various means for masking the bitterness are already known in the art, but in the case of a powder, the means for masking the bitterness specialized to the powder has not developed until now in making the drug with the bitterness into the powder.